Wanted
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: After Baron helped Charisse, she returns to visit him and they find out how much in love they are with each other. Rated for kisses and some language! Baron/OC!


Wanted

Life resumed its long and disgruntled path. I still went to school, endured the tension of my parents, and loved my siblings but I still missed Baron and the Bureau. I thought about them every day and missed them like crazy. After school one day, I walked home quietly, thinking about my animal friends. I wanted to see Muta because he could lead me to the Bureau.

"Hey, Chicky," said a familiar voice from behind me.

"Muta?" I gasped, whirling around to see the big fat cat.

"Yeah, it's me," he said but he got broken off by me scooping him up in a tight hug. "Ouch! Meowch! Stop, that hurts. You're squeezing me to death, Chicky!"

I set him down and smiled at him tearfully. "I've missed you," I cried, petting his fur.

"We've missed you too, Chicky," he replied, smiling. "Especially Baron; he's been missing you like crazy."

My eyes lit up at the mention of him. "Can you take me to the Bureau?" I asked, feeling adrenaline pump in my veins.

"Sure," he answered, now smirking like he knew something I didn't. "Come on." He took off down the sidewalk and I ran to keep up with him.

I felt happy like I was floating in the sky. I was going to see Baron and Toto again and I could tell them about my life thus far. When I reached the Bureau, the sun began setting and the sunlight shined in the window of the small house. The door opened and the Baron walked out, smiling pleasantly. I ran up to him, got down on my knees, and embraced him tightly. He patted my back and greeted me warmly.

"Welcome back to the Bureau," he said politely. "I've missed you, my dear."

"I've missed you too, Baron," I said tearfully, kissing his small furry cheek.

When I set him down, he presented me with a blueberry muffin. I smiled and took a bite out of it. Finally, I began shrinking until I could look up to him but this time I was a pretty white kitty with my likeness. I leapt up and threw my arms around Baron's neck, kissing his cheek again, He returned it with a kiss on my forehead but we didn't see Muta and Toto watching us with interest.

(Third Person POV)

Muta stared at the hugging couple and smirked slyly. "You know what we have to do, right, Birdbrain?" he stage-whispered to Toto.

"Yes I do, Fatso," answered Toto, smirking at him. "We need to give them a date night."

The two exchanged a mischievous smirked and they shook hands (more like paw and wing but who cares?).

"It'll be nice doing business with you," said Muta slyly.

As the Baron and Charisse stepped into the Bureau, Muta and Toto got to work to make this night the best date night ever. Even a celebrity would be lucky to have such a great date night.

…

"So how has life been?" Baron asked Charisse as they sat down on the sofa together, drinking tea.

"It's been great," she replied, glowing like a child. "My parents are splitting but that means no more arguments or long nights but my brother's taking it hard and my sister's confused. I've been okay, though. I know it's for the best." She added that when she noticed Baron's concerned face.

Finally, he smiled gently at her, feeling his heart flutter when he saw her face light up like a star. "That's good," he whispered, placing his hand under her chin to pull her lips closer…and closer…and closer until…

_ You know I'd fall apart without you_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_

_Makes sense when I'm with you_

_Like everything that's green, girl I need you_

_But it's more than one and one makes two_

_Put aside the math and the logic of it_

_You gotta know you're wanted too…_

The two jumped a bit when they heard the music come on out of nowhere. It was attack of the phantom music! That thought made Charisse smile and she took Baron's gloved hand in hers as they listened to the gentle love song.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted…_

Both Baron and Charisse blushed and they stared into each other's eyes. Once again, Baron tried to lean in and kiss her again but suddenly the lights went out and everything went pitch black. At first, the two were slightly afraid but then their eyes adjusted and they could see each other. A wave of warmth rushed over them.

"What the…" Charisse muttered, looking around suspiciously.

A single spotlight shined on the couple and they stared at each other again. Baron stood, suddenly grabbed Charisse's hands, and pulled her to her feet. They walked in the middle of the floor and began swaying slowly. Charisse and Baron assumed ballroom position and began dancing in a close, intimate way. The sweetness of the music made her happy and she bent forward and rested her head on Baron's chest.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_

_(Yeah)_

_You get that all the time, I know you do_

_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_

_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

_When I wrap you up_

_When I kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted…_

Baron listened to the words of the song and smiled gently. He wanted to make Charisse feel like she was wanted too because she deserved it. He wanted to hold her hand forever and never let her forget it.

"_I wanna make you feel wanted…"_ Baron gently sang in her ear as they swayed.

Finally, the two gazed into each other's eyes and their lips met in a sweet kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms wrapped her waist and they fell into the heaven of love where nothing else mattered. They clung to each other, knowing that nothing could break them apart. They floated like the moon and sun, locked in a beautiful embrace.

…

Outside, Muta and Toto watched with grins of satisfaction growing on their faces (in Toto's case, beak). Finally the Baron and Charisse kissed! That was the plan all along. To get the two together like they wanted.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Muta whispered so the lovebirds wouldn't hear them.

"It is," replied Toto quietly. "I told you it would work."

"No you didn't," argued Muta, "I told you."

"You did not, you fat marshmallow!" cawed Toto, striking Muta with his wing.

"Let's settle this right now, Birdbrain!" growled Muta, using his paws to strike the airborne bird.

The troublesome duo forgot that the two lovers were inside and could hear the shouting.

…

After the kiss ended, the couple smiled at each other and hugged again. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks and she took his hands in hers. They pressed their foreheads together and shared a tender look. She had been waiting for this moment for such a long time.

"I love you," he whispered finally, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too, Baron Humbert von Gikkingen," she whispered back, accepting his gentle embrace.

"Shut up, Chicken Wings!" Muta shouted from outside.

"Can't you tell the difference between a chicken and a crow!?" Toto's retort was loud.

"Of course I can! I'm not the birdbrain here!"

"Well at least I don't look like a giant marshmallow!"

"Well at least I don't have a birdbrain!"

"You already said that, you idiot!"

"I did? Alright, then go fry yourself, you big chicken!"

"You already called me a chicken too! You've got a hairball in your brain!"

"Ow!" cried Muta, causing Baron and Charisse to break apart.

Baron let out an exasperated sigh and walked outside to shut the arguing duo up.

"You know we can hear you, right?" asked Baron sardonically, glaring at the two.

"I told you they would hear us," Muta finally whispered.

"Oh now you choose to whisper," hissed Toto irritably, glaring at the cat.

"If you don't mind," said Baron moodily, "I'd like to spend time with the one I love without having to hear you two arguing in the background."

The two looked deflated and they looked around sheepishly. "Sorry," they said in unison, falling silent.

"What's going on?" asked Charisse, walking out of the Bureau.

Baron turned and gave Charisse a loving look before drawing her in a tight embrace. "It's nothing, love," he said gently. "Muta and Toto were just leaving."

The cat and bird pouted and walked away together, looking hassled. Baron and Charisse smiled at each other before assuming ballroom position again. The song wasn't done yet and they still wanted to feel close together. Baron placed his lips close to Charisse's ear and whispered love and gentle words.

_As good as you make me feel_

_I wanna make you feel better_

_Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams_

_You're more than everything I need_

_You're all I ever wanted_

_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_

_Wanna kiss your lips_

_I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine_

_Wanna hold your hand forever_

_Never let you forget it_

_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel -_

_Wanted_

_'Cause you'll always be wanted._

During the dance, Baron and Charisse pirouetted, twirled, and moved together gracefully. Now, Charisse wasn't a good dancer but Baron was good enough for the both of them and when he led them, she felt like she was as good as the pros on _Dancing with the Stars_. Suddenly, tears welled up in Charisse's eyes when she thought back to one of her friends who needed her. Baron, who noticed, stilled their dancing and stared at her in concern.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked gently, barely heard over the music. "Why are you crying?"

"It's just that…" she gasped, "this song reminds me of a hard time. One of my friends is addicted to drugs and she can't even help herself. She doesn't even try to get help. I don't even know what I can do…"

Baron placed a gloved hand on her face and caressed her cheek lovingly. "You have a really big heart, Charisse," he whispered, "and it goes to show how much you care for your friend."

"Thank you, Humbert," she replied gently. "You always seem to know what to say." She smiled slightly.

"Well I have been around for a while," he said, smiling. "I was made in the forties."

Charisse decided to tease him a bit. "Maybe I shouldn't date such an old man," she said softly.

"Maybe you should just close your mouth and kiss me," he suggested, smiling even more.

The two got real close together and pressed their lips together. Unlike the gentle one from before, this kiss held more passion and unrestraint. They twined together and began kissing voraciously. It was rather strange to see the Baron lose control because he was the definition of "self-control" but here he was kissing Charisse's lips like they were the most delicious treat in the world. Soon, his tongue came out and it began caressing the inside of her mouth gently. That sent Charisse over the edge and she clung to him as tightly as she could to feel the feelings he gave her.

"You know," Charisse breathed as he began kissing her neck so she could breathe, "I don't know if we're going too far or not."

"Oh don't worry," said Baron, smiling as he began nibbling the sensitive skin of her neck slightly. "I know when to stop."

"Oh!" squeaked Charisse when she felt his sharp incisors nibbling the spot that made her feel unbelievable joy. How did he know how to make her tic? It was like they were made for each other, even though it was a total cliché.

"Does that feel nice?" he asked in that gravelly, husky voice that drove her over the edge. "I know another way that could make you feel nice…"

Before she could find out, she heard coughing near the Bureau and the two looked and saw Muta and Toto smirking. Then, they stepped apart, looking sheepish, and Charisse flushed brightly.

"Look," said Muta, "if you two wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask, okay?"

"We weren't doing anything remotely sexual," objected Charisse, red in the face.

"It seemed you two were going to mate right in front of the store," remarked Toto in a deadpan voice.

The two cats averted their gazes and shifted their feet nervously. They were a few steps away from doing something they would regret but they stopped just before they would. Unfortunately, Muta and Toto would tease the two for the rest of their lives for almost doing that in front of the Bureau.

"Shut up, Toto," muttered Charisse, looking irritated.

Baron smiled but then frowned when he noticed that it was getting late. He had to send Charisse home before her parents got worried. Even though he wanted to stay with her always, he had to deliver her home because she still lived with her family and had to go to school. He pulled out a potion and gave it to Charisse, unsmiling.

"You have to go home, love," he said gently. "I can't take you from your family."

Charisse's eyes filled with tears as she held the potion in her hands. "I'll miss you, Humbert," she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too," he whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'll always love you, no matter what. I'll come visit you, okay?"

He felt her nod against his shoulder so he pulled back, gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, and let her go. She opened the potion and sipped it. Before she knew it, she was back to her normal height but didn't look like a cat anymore. She smiled down at the three and turned on her heel, allowing them to follow her.

…

Upon arriving home, Charisse gave the three animals a kiss and a hug and walked inside. Baron smiled as he watched her go inside and he went off with Toto and Muta, knowing he would see her again. He loved her and he knew he would be with her always. Their hearts beat as one no matter what the consequences were. That's the way it would stay forever and ever.

_I'm gonna love you forever _

_Forever and ever, amen _

_As long as old men sit and talk about the weather _

_As long as old women sit and talk about old men _

_If you wonder how long I'll be faithful _

_I'll be happy to tell you again _

_I'm gonna love you _

_Forever and ever _

_Forever and ever, amen_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the little sequel to Don't Worry Now! Please R&R!**_


End file.
